Love At Midnight
by x0lizxsweet0x
Summary: this is my first fanfic in a while so don't be too harsh on me. Just read and help me come up with ideas :  & sorry I can't think of a summary at the moment maybe I will when the story continues. Please r&r!  rated M for later chapters possibly.


A/N: Hey peoples! So, this is my first fanfic in a while so don't be too harsh on me. Also, I don't own Edward, Bella, or any of the other characters in the fanfic (sadly) Stephanie Meyer does. This story takes place before Edward purposes to Bella.

Here I lay, in this cold, dark bedroom… Alone. I took a breath, let it fill my fill my lungs and then exhaled. Edward had gone hunting with Rosalie and wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon, and Charlie was out of Forks for the weekend for his first business trip in California. '_Ugh, screw it._' I rose up and swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched. There was no way I was going to get any sleep tonight so I decided to get up and check my e-mail since I hadn't checked it in two days and I'm sure mom was going crazy with worry. I smiled in the darkness to myself until I felt someone gently rock the rocking chair. "Edward?" I asked into the darkness, "Is that you?" then I heard that giggle. The giggle that could only belong to Alice Cullen, aka, my soon-to-be sister in law... Someday I hope. "Bella, you are so silly. You know he won't be back till tomorrow afternoon." I sighed, why did she have to remind me?

"I'm sorry Bella," I could imagine her sympathy face in the darkness "Would you like to come over to the house with Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and me?" I rocked back in the rocking chair and acted like I had to seriously think about it. "Bella!" Alice whined, "If you don't make up your mind I will make you go the mall with for the rest of the day tomorrow I mean it!" I smirked and pulled a fake gasp "Oh no, the ultimate torture! Okay master, okay I will come over as soon as I check my e-mail." She jumped up and down excitedly "Yay! I'm going to go get the car and I'll be back. Oh yeah, here is my cell phone, Edward wanted you to call him if you were awake when I got here." I took the cell phone from her hand and she was gone. _'I guess I'll reply to mom then call Edward… I wonder if everything is okay…'_ I shook all the bad thoughts out of my mind and signed into my e-mail as the computer buzzed to life.

I closed my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the bright computer monitor and opened the internet and waited. Alice must know that I haven't gotten to type my mom yet, she would've been here by now… I typed in my screen name and password and waited for my e-mail to load. A couple of minutes later I seen six e-mails from my mother each one making me laugh with her worry. She had threatened to come down here and asked if anything bad had happened to me and threatened to call Charlie to see if I had gotten into any trouble. I rolled my eyes, my wonderful and crazy mother. I replied to her e-mails one by one telling her that I was fine and that as soon as school let out Edward and I would come up there to see her. I told her school was going good, all the tests and practice tests have been stressing me though, but I can get through it.

After I finished my e-mails, I picked up the phone, scrolled through Alice's contacts, and hit the green button. It seemed like eternity before he picked up, but his voice had relaxed me like a pain killer and made the world stop turning. "Bella?" I smiled and leaned back in the chair "Good morning, how is the hunting going?" I closed my eyes as I imagined that crooked smile that I love cover his face. "It's going good, I got a cougar and Rosalie got a couple of bears. Has everything been okay?" I sighed. "Bella, what is it?" he asked gently, "I just miss you is all, Edward. I hate it when you're gone." His voice relaxed. "I miss you too my beautiful Bella, but I will be home tomorrow afternoon and I will make it up to you sweetie." I smirked and heard him sigh, "Not in that way." I got silent. "Bella? Are you still there?" I nodded as if he could see me "Yes, I am still here just getting some stuff together before Alice comes to get me." I heard him release a unneeded breath. He must've thought that I was mad at him. "Okay sweetheart, get your stuff together and I'll see you later today. I love you Isabella Swan… My Bella." I felt my heart flutter as it always did. "Okay Edward, I love you too." Then I closed the phone and sighed lifting from the chair and walking over to my closet grabbing random things of clothing and placing them in my bag.

As soon as I had finished packing, Alice was up in my room flicking on my bedroom light for the first time since I'd been awake, "So you ready to roll chicka?" I smiled, "Oh you know it, let the torture begin." Our car ride was hysterical, Alice decided to prank call a lot of people from school and tell them that we had school today (on a Saturday), for a make-up day for the bad rain storms we had recently. Her phone call to Mike was the funniest. She had told him that his car was sitting in the Fork's High School Parking Lot torn to shreds and wrapped around the flag pole and he must've ran outside to check and saw it in his drive way. I could just imagine the look on his face, it had to be priceless. The rest of the day dragged on, Alice tried to keep me preoccupied so I wouldn't be thinking about Edward so much, so I just went along with her as she dragged me through all her favorite stores, throwing clothes off and on me like I was a life like Barbie doll.

My restless night was catching up with me, so around three o'clock Alice let me go upstairs and crawl into the bed Edward had gotten especially for me. The bed was so soft and comfortable I passed out in a matter or seconds or I guess you could say minutes. I felt someone wrap there arms around me and snuggle into me, running there face through my sweet-smelling hair and exhaling. "I'm sorry I woke you." I rolled over and curled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me above the blanket that was keeping me warm. "It's okay, I love waking up and seeing you here… Am I dreaming?" He gave me his half crooked smile and chuckled then leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Get some more rest, love. You look like you haven't had sleep in days." And after that, the darkness took me over again and I was fast asleep.


End file.
